Noonvale
by Archer of Freedom
Summary: Noonvale has never been disturbed since the death of Rose in Martin's time, until Sersiss, a giant poisonous snake, arrives. It is up to one maid to find help from the abbey called Redwall, but will anyone believe her story? Takes place when Matti is olde


**Hello peeps! Archer speaking here, and yes, this is a new story. Spirit and I are writing a story together, and I think it might work. What do you think? Full and actual summary here. Below. Look.**

_**Noonvale has never been found, or looked for, since Rose died all those years  
ago. No one is alive who knew her anymore and the inhabitants of Noonvale are  
rarely troubled by any visitors. One squirrel is the only non-mouse inhabitant  
and the peaceful town is doing fine. Untill Sersiss arrives.**_

_**Sersiss is a giant, poisionous snake who has finally managed to build a horde  
of creatures who will obey his every command- or die. Sersiss takes over the  
peaceful inhabitants of Noonvale, forcing them to work as slaves to modify the  
village to his liking.**_

_**But one maid has a plan.**_

_**The path is a dangerous one, and the battle that lies  
at the end of it might cause many to suffer.  
**_

Prologue: Tanoah Introduced

_'You will find me at Noonvale, on the side of a hill_

_When the summer is peaceful and high,_

_There where streamlets mender and the valley is still,_

_Neath the blue calm and cloudless sky.'_

Tanoah noticed the young ones peering over the windowsill as they listened to her song. She paid them no heed as she continued the song, making her bed as she sang.

_'Look for me at dawning, when the earth is asleep._

_'Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day,_

_Neath the rowan and alder a vigil I'll keep,_

_Ever moment that you are away.'_

As she held the final note, her sharp ears once again picked up the scuffling as the young ones, formerly known as dibbuns, fought for the closest position by the window. Tanoah fluffed the pillow on last time then moved to the window where she leaned out to finish the final verse.

_'The old earth gently turns as the seasons change slowly._

_All the flowers and leaves born to wane._

_Hear my song oer the lea like the wind soft and lowly._

_And come back to Noonvale again.'_

Tanoah held the last note for longer then any of the others. A wild applause took up and Tanoah looked up to see some weavers sitting on the grass nearby. Among them was her close friend, Penny.

"Did you set up there just to here me singing?" Tanoah asked sharply.

"Well it ain't any crime." An older mouse, known as Gurba replied.

Tanoah sighed in defeat. "Why don't you join us?" Penny asked, her white and orange spotted pelt showing beneath the pretty blue dress she wore.

Tanoah brushed away a fly that had landed on her own dress sleeve. It was pretty lavender that had a matching sash. "I don't know, I should be working on the laundry"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Tanoah, just because you're the only one that bothers to keep tidy doesn't mean you can't enjoy this beautiful summer

day."

Tanoah gave Penny a look that told her she had gone to far. Penny quickly turned her attention back to the green cloth she was working on. Gurba didn't let it end there though; she called to Tanoah as Tanoah turned to walk back inside.

"Well that's just fine; we'll use up all the summer and lock you in your room." Gurba called.

A few seconds later, Tanoah came out of the small house she lived in with her mother, Alsi, and her sister, Poppy, along with Liff, who was the baby of the family. Their father had run off a few seasons ago, shortly before Liff was born. Tanoah was the middle child, with Poppy being the oldest. Poppy however, was more interested in boys then caring for her family so Tanoah was left doing most of the housework. To make matters worse, Alsi was constantly ill, rarely getting out of bed most days.

Penny moved aside so Tanoah could sit. "So where's Poppy today?"

"Off with friends I'll bet." Tanoah said. She grabbed a strand of yarn and started to help Penny.

"That lass could use a good whipping in my opinion." Gurba said.

Tanoah shrugged. "You need an army just to get Poppy over your knee."

"Are you saying I'm old?" Gurba asked.

"No, no! Anyone would need an army to get Poppy to do anything." Tanoah said.

"Even me?" A voice rang from behind Tanoah. The group turned and looked up to see Jerith, Noonvale's leader and a good friend of Tanoah's family. Jerith disapproved of Tanoah's father greatly, running off as he did, and made sure to help the family out in any way possible.

"Well…" Tanoah said.

"She's still not helping out ever, is she?" Jerith said, sitting to join the group.

"Well, she makes her bed…occasionally." Tanoah said, trying to think of some chore her sister had done recently.

Jerith groaned. "I have half a mind to confine her to the house cleaning and let you have a free day."

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Tanoah said.

"Read, for one thing, you used to love to read Tanoah! Now you finish a book in two months instead of two days." Penny said.

"Well, I guess I just have better things to do." Tanoah said. She didn't like making her sister look guilty.

"Yea, like clean up after your sister all the time. Here's an idea, lets make Poppy clean everyone's house. Maybe then she'll know how you feel." Penny spat.

"But I don't clean everyone's house!" Tanoah said.

"Even my wife and I split the work, and you clean your entire house every day!" Jerith said. "Making her clean everyone's would be like her getting a taste of your monthly life."

"But I have time to do other things…" Tanoah was interrupted by a sharp call from inside the house, alerting Tanoah that her mother wanted something.

"Yea, like clean up after that picky mother of yours. She was fine when she could do things for herself." Gurba said.

"That's enough," Tanoah said. "I know you all are just thinking of me, but I'm fine, really."

Jerith, Penny, and Gurba watched her walk off. Penny sighed. "I wish she was the way she used to be-fun."

Jerith nodded. "I remember her when she was younger, she used to love to read and learn and have fun. She'd spend hours at one thing, just trying to get it right and balanced out her playtime."

Gurba shook her head. "Tanoah's changed and adapted into her life nowadays, but eventually going to get sick of it."

**Well? It's called a starting chapter for a reason...humph. Stupid thing won't let me space things out more, so sorry if it seems clashed. **


End file.
